A typical high school story
by the original kh fan
Summary: After Sora, Roxas and Aqua move from twilight town to destiny islands they enounter new love , new foes, and new talent they never knew that they had


Today was Sora and Roxas's first day of school. [**They're twins btw in my story]**.They just moved from Twilight Town to Destiny Islands. [**7:00 am] **"Sora get up!" Roxas yelled. Sora got up and looked at the clock. " What the hell its 7:00 am in the morning!" Sora said ticked." Didn't you read the school website it said school starts at 8:15 am." Roxas said. "Well couldn't ya just wake me up at 8:00." Sora said. " Sora it takes 15 minutes to walk to school you idiot!" Roxas said annoyed. " Besides we need to prepare a lot for school." Roxas said. " Like what?" Sora asked. " Like getting our stuff together , getting our schedules for the day, and not to mention that we have uniforms" Roxas said. "UNIFORMS?" Sora shouted. " Yeah I know that's soo cool." Roxas said. " Yeah and you will always be the dorko little brother that I had." Sora said. " First of all we're twins and you're only born 5 minutes before me, second of all you'll see someday I'll get a hot girlfriend." Roxas said. " Hey you two losers can you keep it down!" Their older sister Aqua said coming to Sora's room. " Oh I almost forgot you got to get ready for the first day of school." Roxas said. " Uh thanks but I can take care of my self." Aqua said in a rude tone of voice. " Well I'm hungry lets go downstairs and eat." Sora said. So Sora, Roxas, and Aqua went downstairs to eat. Roxas was humming a tune while putting waffles in the toaster. " Roxas is such a dork." Aqua whispered to Sora. " I bet today he will already be the biggest loser in school." Sora whispered back to Aqua. " I made waffles!" Roxas chirped putting waffles on the table . " Here's one for you and one for you." Roxas said cheerfully. " Hey Roxas if we forget our lunches today please don't tell us we forgot our lunches." Sora begged . " Oh yeah I forgot I have to make our lunches." Roxas said . " You don't have to." Aqua said. " But I want to ." Roxas said ."Alright If you want to." Sora said grubbing down his waffles. As soon as Sora and Aqua were finished their breakfast they headed upstairs to change into their uniforms. Sora's boy uniform was a buttoned white shirt with a plaid blue tie ,and navy blue pants. While Aqua's was a blue plaid skirt, a sleeveless buttoned shirt with a blue plaid tie, and had navy blue knee high socks. "Roxas you should probably get ready too." Sora said. " Yeah I know I'm coming." Roxas said. Roxas went upstairs and changed into his uniform. His looked exactly like Sora's. Roxas looked at the clock it said **7:55 am. **" Sora, Aqua we should probably go now." Roxas said. " Alright I'm coming." Sora said. Now Sora, Roxas, and Aqua finally went out the door to school. Now they arrived at the front door of the school, it said **" Destiny Islands High School." **" Well here goes nothing." Roxas said. Sora nodded with him and they both went inside the school. Oh and as for Aqua … she was doing her own thing. She was flirting with other guys on the first day of school. **[Inside the school] **To them it looked like any other ordinary high school. The lockers were red, there was a huge clipboard of what to do at spare time, and there was a huge banner that said **"Sharks pride!"**. They thought that it was probably the school animal. " Well new year, new school let's try to start it out great." Sora said " Yeah." Roxas responded. " Oh and here's a tip if you find any hot looking girls here today do act like yourself." Sora said. "Why not?" Roxas asked. " Have you seen yourself, don't you remember the time when you try to score Olette from Twilight town." Sora laughed. " So what if I kept a journal about her, mom says its good to express your feelings in a book." Roxas said. " Yeah and I still remember a journal entry, " Oh Olette Uchida I wish that you were mine, your brunette hair, emerald green eyes, your complexion of peach, all completes my heart!" Sora portrayed. " Hey stop it!" Roxas said almost about to cry. Sora knew how sensitive and emotional he was. " Gee I'm sorry I didn't know that it meant that much to you." Sora apologized. " Okay I guess I accept." Roxas said wiping his tears. Beside the front doors were maps of the school. " We should probably take one and get to the office." Roxas said. "Why?" Sora asked. " Because we need to get our locker numbers and schedules of day you moron." Roxas said. " Okay…." Sora said .The office wasn't hard to find. It was just 4 feet away from the front doors. The front had a name tag, it said . "Um … excuse me could we please have our schedules for the day and locker numbers." Roxas asked. " Sure thing sunny boy now tell me what's are you 2 gentlemen names?" Ms. Ire asked. " Uh Roxas and Sora Inoue." Roxas said. " Alright this will just take me a sec." Ms. Ire said. She was jotting their names into the computer to see which lockers they were assigned to. "Here you go, these are your locker numbers." Ms. Ire said. " And what about our schedules for the day." Sora asked. " I'll give them to ya, now what grade are you in." Ms. Ire asked. " Now were in grade 10." Roxas said. "Here you go and have a nice first day here." Ms. Ire said. "Thanks for everything." Roxas said as leaving the office with Sora. Then the school bell rang. "So what class do you have?" Sora asked. " Looks like I have social studies with a teacher called Mr. Ikaria." Roxas said. " Well I have math with a teacher named Mrs. Jinn." Sora said. " Well I guess I'd better get to class see ya." Roxas said. "Later Roxas." Sora said. When Roxas arrived at room 107 the teens were sitting on top of the desks and just talking and hanging out. He was scared because usually he was with Sora in previous classrooms and he was by his side like an older brother. But then something caught his eyes someone actually. There was a girl with golden blonde hair and the most beautiful ocean blue eyes he has ever seen. Beside her were a red haired girl, and a brown haired girl. He could only notice the blonde one. He took an empty seat in the 3rd row. Then the teacher walked in. "Okay enough visiting and get back to your seats." Mr. Ikaria said. " Today we will be learning about Agrabah." Mr. Ikaria said. Roxas thought that this would be fun, he always wanted to learn about Agrabah. Meanwhile Sora was in room 116. The teens were doing just the same talking and hanging out. He noticed 2 boys with silver and brown hair. Both of them were wearing red and white jackets with a big S on the left side. He was thinking that he should probably not mess with those 2. Finally the teacher arrived. "You imbeciles get back to you desks!" Mrs. Jinn snapped. **"Wow talk about witch." **Sora thought in his head. " Today we will be learning about algebra." Mrs. Jinn said **" Oh yippee." **Sora thought in his head again. So he drifted off to sleep. While Mrs. Jinn was explaining some things about algebra she was walking across rows to see if the students were paying attention. She noticed Sora taking a nap. "Mr. Inuoe now's the time to snooze and take a nap." Mrs. Jinn said. Whole class started to laugh. Sora didn't really care if they laughed. He had more confidence than Roxas. The school bell rang and Sora walked out. He opened a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and it read **" Locker 101." . **Locker 101 was near the art room which was not that far from room 116. He opened his locker it was empty. So he started to put some of his stuff in there. Then a girl walked to locker 102 and started to fill some of the stuff in there too. She had the silkiest red hair he had ever seen, and the most beautiful shade of violet-blue eyes. He couldn't help but to stare at her. " Um… can I help you." The girl said. "Ohh… I-I umm… nothing ha-ha!" He stammered. "Glad I could help." The girl said and walked away. She meat up with the same silver haired guy he saw at math class. He put his arm around her shoulder, as they were walking he turned his head around to Sora and gave him a " that girl is mine" look. "Riku what are you looking at?" The girl asked. "Oh nothing Kairi." Riku said. " Oh I blew it I was a dork!" said in anger. Roxas came across the hallway and noticed Sora. " Hey Sora." Roxas said. "Sup…." Sora said upset. " Hey now did I tell you about frowns." Roxas said. "Turn that frown upside down." Sora said in boredom. " So why are you sad anyway?" Roxas asked. " Well there was this girl and wow she looked so amazing!" Sora dazzled. " Get to the point please." Roxas said. "Anyways I stammered and looked like a dork in front of her." Sora said. " Well I saw a beauty wonder too." Roxas said. " Really…." Sora said suspicious. " N-no it wasn't like that!" Roxas stammered. " Okay I see." Sora said. "Anyways she was like a goddess, an angle from above." Roxas dazzled. " Uh hello earth to Roxas!" Sora yelled in his ear. " Uhh… what!" Roxas popped up. " Our next class is gym." Sora said. " Then we better get changed." Roxas said. So Sora and Roxas got changed and headed for gym.

**A/N: well that's it for now hope u enjoyed and im gone for vacay for 2 weeks so it be a while since I will upload a new chapter**


End file.
